The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses, including memory devices and integrated circuit devices that control such memory devices, including methods and apparatuses supporting a protocol for refreshing memory devices.
In dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), the memory cells store data as a charge on a storage capacitor, which leaks away over time. Thus, the memory cells must be refreshed periodically to avoid data loss. The issuance and execution of refresh commands consumes power and may degrade performance, for example, when memory cells are refreshed unnecessarily and the refresh commands are scheduled in an inefficient manner.